


read pls

by nichibitan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichibitan/pseuds/nichibitan
Summary: boo
Kudos: 1





	read pls

PROLOGUE: 

Year 3136 

Like two sides of the same coin, the demonic realm existed parallel to the seraphic realm. The worlds were identical, residing within each other in a way. But there was a rift that divided the two. This rift existed on the same point in both realms. It was sort of a channel. Centuries ago, this rift was a portal between the two realms, however, it had also become a very dangerous expedition. The rift attracted all sorts of evil energy, swarming with monsters and phantoms to the point where people started naming it the ‘abyss’. This was when the patriarchs of both realms first formed an alliance, and joined hand to seal off the abyss, placing a wide range of powerful deific arrays that forbid exit. Meaning, anyone could enter the abyss, but no one could leave. This wasn’t an oversight; the patriarchs intended for the abyss to be a prison, or a hell. Trapping all evil inside of it. 

On the demonic realm; The vigorous current of the four seas all led to the abyss located in the heart of continent Saltu, which was guarded by the nearby province of Lanius. After the abyss had opened, the province had been blighted by the swarm. Overthrown, it had become the lair of pure evil. What was an evergreen utopia, now was a grey and lifeless metropolis of corruption. 

Somewhere on the mortal realm there was a similar story. In the northern continent of Nordrus, there was a small province called Ylvia. Engulfed in a blizzard all year long, it was painted white and cold. The citizens of Ylvia would cocoon themselves inside of their homes, leaving only on special occasions. The travelers that lost their way and found themselves in this ghost town, would rarely ever find their way back home, in most cases, dying hungry and frozen inside-out. At one point word had spread to the surrounding provinces; Ylvia was to be avoided like the plague. What really went on inside of the city, no one knew, and no one bothered to find out. But Ylvia wasn't always like that. 

Not more than a decade ago, the small province was a lavish territory, wealthy and prosperous. Packed with excellent merchants and craftsmen, its goods were nothing short of phenomenal. Some people claimed that every nobleman had slept in their inns, and every servant had explored its markets. Its scenery was beyond magnificent. Its snowcapped mountains peeking at the horizon, and its sea glistening all day long would make one hesitant to leave. Despite of it being in the north, Ylvia had pleasant summer days and nights, allowing a flock of foreign merchants and sailors to bombard their territory. However, if one were to bring up Ylvia's history now, they could only shake their head in disappointment, that is, if anyone knew of its history. Not only was it treated like a blight, but also, all of its buoyant history was silenced. 

Amidst the noise of the blizzard, one could hear the faint sounds of one’s footsteps. Crushing the snow underneath. The figure’s black robes contrasted against the white scenery. It pushed past the blizzard with ease, it’s back reflecting a white light of what seemed to be a sword. The blizzard had ceased in an instant. The black hood on the figures head slid off as it drew the great sword from its back. It was a woman. Her skin was a beautiful tan and her black hair was half tied up. Although her stance was that of a fierce fighter, her face looked miserable, and her black eyes frantic. 

She called out, “Caelestia?” 

All that answered was her own breathing. 

She called out again, “Joy?” 

This time, she could hear the sound of crushing snow grow nearer, yet with no one in sight. 

She lowered her stance and hastily approached the sound, “Joy, is that you?” 

The miserable looking woman didn’t notice someone approach her from behind. It was young woman of similar age, her skin was pale, her irises red, and her long hair a mix of platinum and black, she spoke “Wandering both realms for a decade, how do you feel having finally found me, Theresa?”


End file.
